youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SSoHPKC
SSoHPKC is a notable member of the Youtube "Let's Play" community. He is known for his infamous playthroughs of various games across different consoles as well as custom Mario and Luigi hacks of SMW. Fallout 3 on the Xbox 360 was the "Let's Play" that initially led to his rise in popularity. He generally uploads nearly everyday, between 7-9 videos at random intervals. Has problems with a few videos which get stuck in processing, which is nicknamed "Processing Hell". He also has a real-life channel called SeamusPKC with blogs, skits, and random videos featuring himself and friends. He has also been affiliated with YouTube community channels Machinima and NinBuzz. His gaming channel obtained YouTube partnership on August 28, 2010. : List of completed LPs SSoHPKC has approximately 100+ major projects completed counting DLC of console games as well as larger, more well known Mario Hacks. If all Mario hacks and minor projects are considered, the number is closer to 150-175. The number of videos currently featured are 4000~ and counting. Current LP(s) Main LP(s) These are LPs that SSoH is currently doing. *Pokemon Gold Version *Fallout 3 Redux Secondary LP(s) These are LPs that will be done when SSoH is not too busy with everything else. They are not exactly abandoned, but rather, dormant until SSoH decides to put these LPs back on his main list. *Paper Mario Specialty LP(s) These are LPs that SSoH is doing on community channels Machinima and NinBuzz. *Transformers: War for Cybertron (MachinimaRespawn) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 Continuous LP(s) These LPs are basically the "trademarks" and "bonuses" of the channel, and will be continued. *Mario Hacks *Call of Duty Multiplayer Playlists and Projects Note: If the links bring you to SSoHPKC's main page, click on the Grid View button on the top right corner of the page to view the playlists. *Donkey Kong Country Returns *Call of Duty: Black Ops (Multiplayer) *Fallout New Vegas: Dead Money DLC *Fallout: New Vegas *Kingdom Hearts *Medal of Honor *Borderlands: Claptraps New Robot Revolution DLC *Mafia II: Jimmy's Vendetta *Halo: Reach *Mafia II *The Saboteur *Pokemon: FireRed *Donkey Kong Country 2 *Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days *Limbo *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Multiplayer) *Call of Duty 4 (Multiplayer Only) (Playlist 2) *Alpha Protocol *Call of Duty: World at War *Singularity *Super Mario Galaxy *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Note: This was SSoH's first Wii-era LP) *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands *Halo 2 *Halo 3 *Halo 3: ODST *Halo Reach *Resident Evil 5 *Resident Evil 5: Lost in Nightmares *Resident Evil 5: Desperate Escape *Left 4 Dead 2 *Max Payne *Max Payne 2 *God of War 3 *Halo: Combat Evolved *Darksiders *Jurassic: The Hunted *Borderlands *Borderlands: The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned *Borderlands DLC: The Secret Armory of General Knoxx *Battlefield Bad Company 2 *Killzone 2 *Mass Effect 2 *Mass Effect 2 Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC *Super Mario World (Note: SSoH's first LP via the Wii's Virtual Console) *Kingdom Hearts *Army of Two: The 40th Day *Dead Space *Dead Space 2 *Assassin's Creed 2 *Dragon Age Origins: Soldiers Peak DLC *Brutal Legend *Marvel - Ultimate Alliance 2 *WET *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Fallout 3 (Part 2) (Operation Anchorage) Pitt) (Broken Steel) (Point Lookout) (Mothership Zeta) *Fallout 3 HD (redone) *F.E.A.R. 2 *Super Mario RPG (Note: The last LP to feature SSoH's opening sequence] *Mega Man 9 *Red Faction: Guerrilla *RF:G Demons of the Badlands *Various Mario Hacks (Too many to link) NinBuzz Projects *Mario Hack - Luigi's Adventure 3 Abandoned Projects Many projects/videos have been deleted in the past for one reason or another. Here is a list of known projects to have existed but later deleted or taken down: *Fable 2 (SSoH believed the videos were sloppy and his gameplay was bad) *ShellShock 2: Blood Trails (Unkown Reasons) *Mega Man X (Use of Save States) *Red Dead Redemption (Copy right issues) *Various Mario Hacks (either fully taken down or partially deleted due to WMG/UMG/Music copyright claims) *Left 4 Dead (Unkown Reasons) *Mega Man (Unkown Reasons) *50 Cent: Blood on the Sand (Unkown Reasons) *Mafia II: Joe's Adventures (Pissed off and annoyed SSoH, much like Jimmy's Vendetta) *Deathspank (Got too repetitive) *Dead Rising 2 Co-Op with Jason/LazyCanuckk (Didn't really get into the game/ had no plans with Jason on setting up a date to continue recording) The Jason Saga The Jason Saga "Jason" is an individual known by SSoHPKC around the time of 2003 to the early portion of 2004. The two met and played in a somewhat popular MMORPG together up until 2007/early 2008 when the two felt that the game had changed too drastically for the worse. Jason is known as "LazyCanuckk" to the viewers and has appeared in several videos, even completing Halo 3 in its entirety with SSoHPKC. Jason's first any video appearance should be noted as a dual commentary Mario Hack that not many have seen. Jason lives in Western Canada, and is an avid fan of hockey with the Vancouver Canucks being his team of choice. He also enjoys baseball casually being a fan of the Toronto Blue Jays. Jason is also infamous throughout the videos for his poor driving ability. One example was his driving into a mine in the "Borderlands LP" then running over SSoHPKC in Halo 3. Jason's Appearances in Videos: :*Few Mario Hack videos :*Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Videos :*Halo 3 Campaign Co-Op :*Borderlands & DLC :*Plays role as RIVAL in Pokemon FireRed and Gold :*Dead Rising 2 Co-Op Walkthrough :*NHL 11 - SSoHPKC Vs. Jason Series :*Tubecasts with SSoHPKC :*Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer The gamingUSA Saga A YouTube user known as gamingUSA used to comment on some of SSoHPKC's videos. His messages were often aggressive, somewhat homophobic, and, in the eyes of SSoHPKC and many of his fans, just plain childish. In October 2009, after being blocked, he made multiple accounts so that he could continue commenting. The initial comment that sparked the altercation was gamingUSA's remark that "the videos sucked because they weren't in HD." Ironically enough, a few months later, SSoHPKC upgraded to an HD capture card. gamingUSA was the one to coin the term "clock open them bears", a saying which SSoHPKC never understood. Eventually, it ended up becoming an insult, usually directed towards NPCs. His name has also become synonimous with "forum/internet troll". Most people guess that gamingUSA was attempting to tell SSoHPKC that he should stop making videos and instead go drink beer. Low Chancers Several projects have been "blocked" from being recorded for various reasons. These projects include: *Bioshock *Bioshock 2 *Borderlands: Mad Moxxi DLC *Oblivion *Cat Mario *I Wanna Be the Guy *Splinter Cell Conviction *Red Dead Redemption From the horses mouth, here are the specific reasons why the games won't be done: *While SSoHPKC believes the two Bioshock games to be good, he feels as if his specific style of playing would not be enjoyable to watch. *Feels the Borderlands: Mad Moxxi DLC was a waste of a DLC *Liked Fallout 3 over Oblivion. It was also determined in a "Vote or Don't" Episode that Fallout 3 would become an active project and not Oblivion. *'Cat Mario' and I Wanna Be the Guy have been done numerous times by people who have better grasps on the games. Also, I Wanna Be the Guy can be incredibly hard and a blackhole of time. *'Splinter Cell Conviction' was passed up due to the fake copyright claims placed on Darksydephil. *Received a copyright strike from (supposedly) TakeTwo games for initial videos of Red Dead Redemption. Dislikes SSoHPKC, like many other Let's Players, has what could be called an "unwritten list" of things that he, as well as many others, dislike in comments. These include: *"Do more of __________": Usually, these types of comments range from the perfectly fine, such as a person stating what they would like to see next and hoping SSoHPKC will take it into consideration, to the downright ugly, to the "Read his profile"; things such as "Oh my god, you suck! Upload more __________!" would fall into the "ugly" category, while "Hey, you gonna do Red Dead Redemption?" would fall into the "Read his profile" category. *"Stop saying _________": SSoHPKC believes that if someone doesn't like what a person says in a video, they should, "change what they're watching instead of trying to change the person". *"You suck at _________": This relates slightly to the previous bullet; SSoHPKC believes that people should go and watch someone else if they don't like his videos. * Advertisements: SSoHPKC, as well as many of his fans, dislike when someone tries to advertise on his channel. * "Pr0n bots": Often, accounts made by computers in order to lure people to "blogs", which are usually sexual in nature, comment on SSoHPKC's channel. They have been found to be very annoying by him and his fans. * Stating which number viewer you are on any given video adds neither positive or negative feedback and often leads to a pile up of useless comments. * Giving advice on the game after SSoH has already beaten it. * Pointing out a near useless, non-crucial item to a games progression that was missed. Example: Pointing out a missed Jet in Fallout 3. * People complaining about him swearing, when the game he is playing contains swearing itself. * People asking him to turn off the fog in MineCraft cause they can't see a thing. This causes the game to lag and in turn, his discontinuation of the Let's Play. * MLC players on Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 * Danger Close and One Man Army perks along with explosive weapons such as the grenade-launcher attatchment for assault rifles (known to CoD fans as a "noob-tube") or Thumper on Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 2 * Using save states on retail games * Youtube's uploading system * Puzzle based games * Backtracking * Mazes * Muncher/clapper spamming (Mario hacks) * Precision Jumping * Being forced to have an item/person in order to progress. (Example: needing a cape or a Yoshi in order to cross a large gap in order to progress in a Mario hack when neither were supplied anywhere in the level). * Save-stating to keep power-ups * Dying right before a check-point * Finishing a video and being incredibly close to the end of the level/mission/segment/etc. * A game that forces you to find a secret * Being forced to be stealthy in games (probably why he hasn't done any metal gear LPs) * Contrary to him not liking stealth games in one of his recent Mafia videos he noted "this feels kinda like Splinter Cell" which is weird because the older splinter cells require stealth which may mean he used to like stealth games and something lead him away from the genre. * The "Penis guy/ monster" in MineCraft. He keeps blowing up his landscape and making his house property value go down, and jumping out at him in underground mines. Why would you guard that? SSoHPKC's Play Style SSoH's play style is very different to almost everyone who watches his videos as shown by the numerous comments regarding how he plays. SSoH's style is in no way stealthy or technological. He prefers to run into a room with a shotgun or assault rifle and shoot anything that moves, even friendly AI people who don't get out of his way. This tactic (although after massive health loss) works, and he lives to finish the game. (There is a perfect example of this in The Saboteur and Alpha Protocol playthrough.) His play style also greatly depends on his attitude to character and events in the game. A prime example is Alpha Protocol. After being the nice guy and trying to like people he went on a rampage didn't put up with the shenanigans. Not the patient type, SSoH will usually run head first into anything, sometimes resulting in missing an important object, task, or passage. This leaves his viewers yelling at their screens trying to break time, space, and physics to point out to him the direction. SSoH tends to operate on trial-and-error system; usually investigating a path or object to find its usefulness or its lethality. Influences The following YouTubers have been mentioned and/or are believed to have influenced SSoHPKC's personality, video choice, recording style, and commentary style over the course of his career: *ProtonJonSA *AzureBlade49 *raocow *darkmindedsith *Durden77 *darksydephil SSoHPKC's Commenting Style SSoH's usual commenting style consists of on-the-fly thoughts and observations. He may comment on the game itself or random events experienced in life. The commenting style also depends on the type of game being played. When playing console games SSoHPKC will focus on the game at hand and give his opinions and talk about the game's content. In mario hacks/retro games the commentary is more laid back. These are the videos where SSoHPKC will talk about his life and various events going on. He does not usually produce videos with post-commentary unless experimenting or conforming to other channels his videos may be uploaded to. When commenting, SSoHPKC sometimes sounds like he is constantly bashing on and complaining about the game he's currently playing. This is usually not the case and is usually just him nitpicking about things he doesn't like rather than bashing the game itself. These games usually get high scores regardless of his nitpicking. Evolution of SSoHPKC's Commenting Style SSoH's commenting style has evolved since he started doing LPs on October 9, 2008. From October 9, 2008 to April 10, 2009, he had used an old headset, in which as a result, his commentary could sometimes be difficult to hear. His commentary style was also more concise, humorous, and mostly more critical. Whenever he encountered a problem in a Mario SMW hack, for example, he would often complain or cuss in frustration, which could result in big laughter from the viewers. Also in the earlier hacks, he would play his own iTunes music, because he felt annoyed after hearing the same music cues every time Mario kept dying. When SSoH permanently used a new headset on April 10, 2009, his commentary evolved into a more mature, serious, and detailed fashion. He started talking more about of his everyday life as well as what is in the video game, such as his job, his friends, his family, etc. His commentary was still often funny, and oftentimes he felt frustrated at the difficulty and ridiculousness of the ROM hack or console game, but his style has definitely changed since he first started doing hacks and console games. Catch Phrases/Repeated Phrases *"Shotgun Rain!" (Sometimes followed by "Another ______ what is being shot 1) feels the pain 2) rides the Lincoln train 3) gets Kurt Cobain'd" sung to the tune of Chocolate Rain) More information can be found in the video Fallout 3 - Mothership Zeta - Episode 5: Edit Your Sorrows Away found here ---> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwTmYkDcCOE&feature=related *"Thank you ________, You are a Gentleman and a Scholar." (Taken from a famous quote in the classic J.D. Sallinger novel "The Catcher In The Rye") *"I almost got Lincoln'd/ I almost got Kennedy'd." - He was almost killed and/or shot in the head *Kurt Cobain'd - When a headshot leads to the head exploding resulting in an instant death *Clock open them bears - To check something out (Origin is from SSoH's fued with "GamingUSA." GamingUSA made it to a stupid comments video and "Clock open them bears" was directed as an insult at SSoH. Seamus did not know what this meant, but used it to mock GamingUSA and as a joke in the future.) *Bad news bears - Something is not going according to plan *"Really?" - Expressing disbelief at unexpected events *"Well, that was less than stellar." Usually related to death. *"That's shenanigans!" - Expressing annoyance at unexpected events *Godplayer - Either SSoHPKC or an NPC performed beyond expectations *"My boy Squawks" - Used in pokemon fire red playthrough whenever SSoH uses his spearow, aka "Squawks". Refers to his Donkey Kong Country 2 let's play in which the bird that you use to fly around is named "Squawks" who SSoHPKC likes very much. *Somewhere in Bufu fucking Egypt - When an area of the game is unknown or very far away. In "The Saboteur" Lets Play many of the missions appear in Bufu Egypt on the map compared to where Sean Devlin is. *Suspiciously _______ - when something is considered to be suspicous. Example: "In the "Dead Space" walkthrough, when SSoH encountred the speedy necromorphs: "Those guys are fast, suspicously fast" a refrence to the T.V show "The Office" *"Dammit, Jason!" - Said when Jason fails to do a key part in a game or after Jason accidentally does an action that kills SSoHPKC. *"Why would you do this to me?" - Usually said when questioning the game for it's "shenanigans" (See "That's shenanigans!") *"Invincibility frames, GO!" - Either this or a variation is occasionally said when SSoHPKC is hit in a game such as Mario and obtains invincibility frames, allowing him to bypass things that would normally kill him otherwise. *"I hate that guy!" - Commonly used by SSoHPKC in his Mario hacks and various LPs. A list of "guys" SSoH hates consist of: the flood from the Halo series, fishing Boo from SMW, akimbo fish in water levels, Charging Chucks, etc. *"Surprise REZNOR!" - Said when Reznor is at the end of a level in a Super Mario World hack. Another similar quote would be "Surprise Boom-Boom!" *"It buffed out..." - Said when an action (accidental or not) seems to mess SSoHPKC up but actually goes to his advantage. *"One Hitter Quitter" - When SSoHPKC hits a enemy and he dies instantly *"I do not accept." - Often said during Mario hacks when SSoH is hit unexpectedly. This sentence is usually followed with reloading a save-state prior to being hit. *"Let it rain!" - Often said when SSoH throws a grenade at a person, but doesn't care if it blows them up or not in a shooter game. Sometimes followed by "Let it rain! Shotgun rain!". *"_____ is the bane of my existence." - Describes something that SSoH dislikes, or that causes problems often. *"_____ was/is/will be my downfall." - Referring to something SSoH happened to mess up or something that causes problems for him. *"That was balls." - Referring to something terrible, usually an unfortunate event. *"Cheese it!" - Normally used when SSoHPKC is running away from someone/something or escaping from somewhere. Similar to "Lets get the hell outta dodge!" *"Lets get the hell outta dodge!" - Used when SSoHPKC normally does not like a place and is able to leave. Similar to "Cheese it!" *"Holy _______, Batman" - Said when there is a superfluous amount of a certain enemy or an object. This quote seems to be getting rarer, however... *"Shaboogagizzle" - Said in one video and has become popular among fans. He used the term to impliment a point on people copying his let's play style. *"Rooked" - According to SSoHPKC himself it means "someone got their ass beat in a pretty﻿ bad manner". *"I've got save states." - Translates to: "I don't need power ups or extra lives." *"Thank God for save states." - Used after embarrassing death. *"We'll lose this in the next 6 seconds." - Said almost everytime SSoHPKC obtains a power-up in a mario hack. *"Damnit Professor Oak!" - Said when SSoHPKC encounters a trainer using a starter pokemon/evolved form of a starter pokemon. *"WUT DA FUHK?!?" - Said almost anytime SSoHPKC says "what the fuck". Click here and watch from 8:44 to see the origins of this catchphrase and to see how it's said. *"Put Your Fucking Spoons Away, Its Not Breakfast Time!" - Said when SSoHPKC beats an Alakazam. *"Get the fuck off my ______!" - Said whenever he throws someone off somewhere or knocks something off. *"Bitches be textin me" - Usually said when SSoH recives a text message while recording *"________/This makes me confused and enraged." - When something makes him confused and/or enraged... *"Muh Bad" - Used in the event when he makes a mistake, but can easily undo it. Ex. "What *the hel... oh, I have an axe out, muh bad!" MineCraft: Episode 9, 11:40- 11:42 *"Pfft... (Wow)" - Said when SSoHPKC encounters a very funny scene/cutscene/occurence. *"I have __ things of ______." - Said when SSoHPKC does not know the name of the units of an object. i.e. "I have 2 things of snacks." An episode in Dead Rising 2. *"Dont even tell me..." Said when SSoHPKC is totally stuck in a game. *"Get Outta Here" Or "Get the fuck outta here" Said most often in fallout playthroughs. Said when blasting an enemy with any weapon(a lot of time with shotgun rain) *"_______ Go!" - Said whenever an item/important object is used. *"_________ II (2) - _________ Harder." - Usually used in titles of his walkthroughs/let's plays. SSoH used this form of phrase in his Kingdom Hearts walkthrough because there were different forms of some bosses. i.e. "Ansem II - Ansem Harder" (This is a reference to Die Hard 2 "Die Harder") *"Kudos Moon" - Whenever SSoHPKC sees a 3-up moon in a mario hack he refers to it as a "kudos moon." The origin of Kudos Moon is with youtube user Azureblade49http://www.youtube.com/user/azureblade49 who once played a hack where the creator challenged Azureblade to find his hidden Kudos Moons in every level. SSoHPKC is a known fan of Azureblade49 and it can only be assumed that is where he got this catchprase from. *"Poopy Cheerios" A phrase commonly used in Mario hack videos when SSoHPKC encounters a boss or any other major enemy. *"Nope, fooled ya fucker" - Said while playing a Mario hack, mocking what he believed that the goomba was telling him. *"Invincibilty Mushrooms" - The famous powerup mushrooms from Mario games. In Mario hacks SSoH does not bother to play safe as he has save states. Thus, powerup mushrooms become more useful for their invincibilty frames after mario is hit, rather than what they were originally intended for. *"Is this death?" - Usually said by drops in Mario hacks. *"Dammit Marth!" - A little known catchphrase by many of SSoHPKC's fans. SSoH used this when he first started making videos. A youtube user PrinceMarth (full name unknown) use to suggest and send Mario Hacks to SSoH. Whenever SSoH encountered annoying or bizzare (search "Super LUEshi World") elements in the hack he would blame Marth by using this catchphrase. "Dammit Jason" seems to have replaced this catchphrase. Prince Marth and this phrase have not been seen or used in a long time. Personal Stuff *Full Name: Seamus Paddy O'Doherty *Birthday: May 16 1988 *Significant Other: Currently Single. *He has a birth mark in his hair resulting in a blonde spot to contrast with his darker blonde/light brown hair. *Works at Target and has worked there for a few years. *Lives in/around Chicago, Illinois. *Does his gaming channel even though his friends make fun of him. *Has a forum. http://ssohpkc.maxforum.org/ *Has a Chat room http://xat.com/trollound *Got promoted recently *Around July- August of 2010* *Smokes: No *Drugs: No *Drinks: Occasionally *Number of siblings: None *Children: None (And goes by he doesnt want any, said in mario hacks) *Subscribers: 104,200+ *50,000 Subscribers, which was his 2 year goal, was met on Friday, September 10th, 2010 (which was almost exactly a month away from his 2 year anniversary. SSoH's first video was a Brutal Mario video. Submitted on October 9th, 2008.) *Acheived 100,000 Subscribers on Tuesday, January 18th, 2011 *Total channel views: 10 million + *Total video views: 67 million + SSoHPKC Name Meaning: No one knows what the first four letters SSoH stands for exept for a select few, those included are LazyCanukk (Jason), Solex (Unknown Spelling), CaptainScoobaSteve (Xbox Live Name), and obviously SSoHPKC himself. The PKC stands for Psycho Kinetic Collaboration which is inspired from The Mother Series. Since Seamus started doing Lets plays he has changed the name to PKS (Psycho Kinetic Studios) but has not bothered to change his name officially on YouTube. As far as Seamus is concerned SSoH doesn't mean anything to him (it used to but now he just uses it as his alias) and he would ban anyone who releases the true meaning of is name, with that said do not ask, spam, or beg in any way, shape, or form those three people as they will not release that information. However, there are rumors spreading around that say SSoH stands for his name, SeamuS O'doHerty. This was never confirmed, BUT, LazyCanuckk has posted a channel comment saying, "i cant tell you its not SeamuS O'doHerty :> trust me or forfeit﻿ your bacon". It is unknown why LazyCanuckk would post this comment. Since Seamus knows LazyCanuckk's habits of typo'ing like a fiend, it is more likely than not that Jason meant to say " I can tell you it's not SeamuS O'doHerty." While Jason does know what the acronym used to stand for, he won't willingly give up the information. While coincidental, SSoH is not taken from SeamuS O'doHerty All the information on SSoHPKC's name can be accessed in his 500th subscriber Q&A video where he answers all of this himself. He starts talking about his name at 4 minutes in.Seamus's name in any way Q&A Session: 500th Subscriber Special Part 2 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssTsNu16VOw&feature=channel) Edit Log This was created to log all edits to this page, just add your signature and what you added/edited. Krzgui 04:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Linked Joe's Adventures and Deathspank. Minor edit on Jason's Appearances in Videos (...FireRed -> ...FireRed and Gold) External Links *SSoHPKC's Youtube Channel *SSoHPKC"s Official Forum *SSoHPKC's Twitter Page *SSoHPKC's Cafepress Shop Category:New Computer Category:Seamus and his friend built him a new computer on february 6 2011 and now he can render videos faster and play computer games however it is unknow if he is going to record them.He also has steam wich is SeamusPKC